


Breeding the Elfman

by DevilBrew



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Farts, M/M, Mind Break, Piss, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilBrew/pseuds/DevilBrew
Summary: Wanting to prove his masculinity to Gildarts, Elfman submits his ass to the man. I commissioned Ghostfallows of deviantart to write this for me.https://www.deviantart.com/ghostlyfallows
Relationships: gildarts clive/Elfman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Breeding the Elfman

Elfman crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. He growled at Gildarts as he leered over him, posturing to make himself look bigger than he already was. “What the fuck did you just say to me?” he demanded.

Gildarts sneered and poked Elfman in the chest. “You really think you’re a big man, huh? Think you’re all high ‘n mighty? I bet you wouldn’ last one round w’ me, boy.”

Elfman slammed his fist into his hand. “You wanna go? Let’s fuckin’ go! You’re playing with fire! I’ll beat yo’ fuckin’ ass”

Gildarts was taller than him, but Elfman didn’t want to back down from a challenge. He was fuming at the suggestion that Gildarts could beat him in a fight. The other man had approached him on a stone walk-way that led over a creek and challenged him directly. Elfman wasn’t too bright, but he was quick to get angry. Gildarts knew this well, and was determined to use it to his advantage. 

He’d seen Elfman lean against the fence that lined the small bridge, and saw how his ass curved in his pants as he bent over. The sight of his ass made him determined to get in Elfman’s pants. He usually had short flings and hook-ups with women, but Elfman had a huge plump ass, and he wanted to get inside. 

His plan was working already. He provoked him by questioning his masculinity - the one thing Elfman so determined to prove. 

“Ion mean in a fight,” he said with a smirk, placing both hands on the fence behind Elfman, trapping him against the wooden barrier and his muscular body. “Let’s fuck. See if you can take it like a real man.”

Elfman’s brow furrowed. “You serious, bro?” he huffed. “The hell does that have to do wi’ me being a man?”

“It’s the manliest thang you can do. That’s why I don’t think you’re man enough.”

“I’m man enough!” Elfman fumed. “O’ course’ I’m fuckin’ man enough! Fine den, what do I need to do?”

Gildarts grabbed Elfman around the waist and shoved him back. He smirked as he leaned forward, his body lining up with Elfman’s. He ground his cock against Elfman’s upper thigh. His cock was already hard at the thought of fucking Elfman’s ass. 

“You’ll figure it out soon ‘nuff,” Gildarts grinned. 

Elfman’s lips parted in surprise, then when he moaned. Gildarts grabbed his cock through his pants and stroked him over his pants. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock, teasing him through the fabric. Before long, Elfman was fully hard, straining against his pants. 

Only when Elfman was hard and wanting did Gildarts step back and admire his handiwork. Elfman was clutching onto the fence, his knuckles white against his dark skin. 

“Wh-” he gasped. “What ‘r you doin? Don’t stop,” he looked desperate already. 

Gildarts laughed and leisurely stroked his own cock over his pants. He undid his belt and pulled it out of his belt loops. He cracked the leather, making Elfman flinch slightly. Elfmans’ eyes were heavy lidded and his pupils were dark and blown out with desire. 

Gildarts dropped the belt on the ground and undid his pants, opening his fly to pull his hard cock out. He had a nice cock, thick and heavy in his hand, and the sight of it made Elfman’s jaw drop. 

“Oh fuck,” Elfman whispered absentmindedly. 

“You like what you see?” Gildarts said, relaxing back on the other railway of the bridge. “Don’t you wanna taste?”

“I -” Elfman shook his head. He seemed dazed already. “What’s goin on?”

“I’m going to make you fuckin’ crazy for my cock, bro.” Gildarts bragged. “You're gonna be beggin’ me for it in a min.”

Elfman looked hesitant, given the size of Gildarts’ cock, but he licked his lips and met Gildarts’ gaze head-on. “Tell me what I gotta do. I’m not goin to fuckin’’ beg for no man.”

“It’s the manliest thing you could do,” Gildarts pressed on. “C’mon, I know you want to. Turn ‘round, show me that thang.”

Elfman turned around and gripped the railing. Gildarts grinned. Even in his pants, his ass looked nice. He was built well, muscular with just enough fat to make it really curve out. He had the most perfect bubble butt ever, and Elfman wanted to get in those jeans. 

“Pull yo’ pants down,” he ordered, and Elfman scrambled to undo his own belt. 

When he finally did, he didn’t bother taking his belt out of his belt loops. He just shoved his pants down to the tops of his thighs, revealing his perfect ass. Gildarts sighed. His skin looked so soft and smooth, supple, and ready to bite. 

“Fuckk,” He sighed, stepped forward with his cock in his hand. “I wanna bite o’ that ass.”

“Yea?” Elfman asked. He shifted in his spot, which only made his ass jiggle more. 

Gildarts grabbed him by the hips and pulled his hips back so Elfman was forced to bend over the railing entirely. His hands held onto the worn wood, holding tight for purchase as Gildarts admired his huge ass. Gildarts grabbed his cheeks, squeezing them, first gently, then roughly. He used his thumbs to part his ass and admire his hole, already quivering and waiting for Gildarts to fuck him stupid. 

“Fuck man, you’re ass is so hot,” he murrmured, stepping back to give his ass a light smack. 

Elfman let out an embarrassingly loud moan. At the sound of his moan, a man pushing a cart of his wares towards the path they were standing on stopped with a surprised shout. 

Elfman’s head turned as fast as a whip, his eyes wide with embarrassment. Gildarts only laughed and kept playing with his ass. “We’re busy, here!” he called out to the merchant. 

The man with the cart blushed and turned around to find another way that wasn’t already… preoccupied. 

Gildarts laughed at his reaction, then squeezed Elfman’s ass in his palms once more. He had big hands, and even he had to take huge handfuls just to hold his sweet ass. 

He stuck his hand out in front of Elfman’s face and jammed two of his fingers into his mouth. “Suck, bitch,” he demanded, pushing further into Elfman’s mouth. Elfman moaned around his fingers, licking in between them and sucking them until they were soaking wet. 

“Please,” he said, as soon as Gildarts pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“Please, what?” Gildarts asked.

Elfman just groaned and pushed his ass back to be touched again. Gildarts slipped his two damp fingers between his cheeks and stroked his hole, teasing it with the pads of his fingertips. “You like that, huh? Want that? Wanna be fucked on my fingers or my dick?”

Elfman still wasn’t begging or totally cock-stupid yet, so Gildarts pressed harder until both of his fingers slipped inside of Elfman’s ass. He knew it was a stretch, but he didn’t care. He was determined to break Elfman’s mind until all he could think about was his cock. 

Elfman let out a broken groan, bucking his hips back against Gildarts’ fingers. The palm of his hand bounced against the bottom of his ass cheeks. Gildarts mouth watered at the sight of his huge ass taking his fingers so well. Elfman was already desperate, wanting to take more and more of him. His hips were bucking wildly as Gildarts started curling his fingers down towards the base of his cock, where his prostate was. His own huge and hard cock was hanging between his legs, dripping precum. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Gildarts said with a smirk, using his free hand to collect Elfman’s precum. It was especially emasculating, but all it did was make Elfman look away and close his eyes. He didn’t stop moving his hips to get even more of Gildarts’ fingers inside of him. 

Gildarts dropped to his knees behind the other man, his fingers still inside of him. Housing his free hand to keep his hips absolutely still, he licked up the side of one of Elfman’s thick ass cheeks. He took a big bite of his ass, sucking a hickey into his dark brown skin. 

“Oh, fuck yeah bro,” Elfman moaned as his teeth sank into the sensitive skin where his ass and thigh met. 

Gildarts grinned and leaned further forward so he could run his tongue along the rim of Elfman’s ass while his fingers disappeared inside of him. At the feeling of Gildarts’ tongue, Elfman broke almost completely. He made a high pitched moan from the back of his throat, his back arching, making his ass look even thicker. He groaned and rolled his hips against Gildarts’ face. 

“Fuck yeah, baby, please, don’t stop,” words spilled from his lips ad Gildarts ate his ass while his fingers stroked his prostate at a punishing pace. 

Gildarts pulled away and chuckled. “You like that?” he demanded. “Want more, lil’ boy?”

Elfman shook his head, vehemently yes.

And suddenly, Gildarts pulled away completely. He pulled his tongue and fingers out of Elfman’s ass, delivered a small smack to his ass cheeks, and took a step back to lean nonchalantly against the railing. 

Elfman looked over his shoulder, his bottom lip between his teeth. “Uh - Gildarts? Wha - what‘re ya doin’?” he asked. 

“Teachn’ you a lesson,” Gildarts said with a smile. He stroked his dick and toed his boots off. 

He’d been wearing them all day, so his feet were fairly sweaty. He knew this, and that was exactly why he planted them both on the wood and looked at Elfman expectantly. 

“Well? Get on your hands n’ knees.”

Elfman did what he was told without hesitation. He crawled forward, his ass shaking slightly as he moved. His pants were caught around his ankles, which made it harder for him to move, but he shuffled close enough to Gildart’s feet to begin to smell them. He wrinkled his nose slightly but didn’t complain. 

He nodded curtly towards his feet. “Kiss ‘em.” he directed. 

Elfman tilted his head slightly, but Gildarts just sat there expectantly. 

“What ‘r ya waitin’ for?” he demanded. “Kiss my feet, or I won’t fuck you. You can kiss this dick good bye.”

That was enough incentive for Elfman. He leaned down until he was on his elbows and knees, his ass jutting out into the air, and kissed the tops of Gildarts’ feet. 

As he worshiped Gildarts’ feet, another man came out of the woods nearby. This man was simply walking by, but he stopped abruptly when he noticed what was going on across the creek. His mouth fell open as he stared at Elfman’s ass. Gildarts grinned at him over the prone man kissing his feet, winking back at the man. The other man’s jaw dropped and his face turned red, but he didn’t turn away immediately. He looked turned on from seeing Elfman bent over at Gildarts’ feet. At the very least, he wasn’t ready to turn away just yet. He stood there for a moment, before getting embarrassed at Gildarts’ judgmental smirk, and turned around to disappear back into the woods. 

“Lick ‘em,” Gildarts demanded, lifting one foot to press it further into Elfman’s face. 

Elfman wrinkled his nose and licked Gildarts’ sweaty feet until he’d kissed and licked every square inch of his feet, up to his ankles. 

“Good boy. Now admit ‘m the bigger man,” he demanded. 

Elfman looked up at him, his mouth open and eyes wide with embarrassment. “Wha - oh hell naw, Gildarts’, ya can’t make me say it,” he sounded so desperate. 

“You want my dick or naw?” Gildarts said. 

Elfman rubbed the back of his neck. “Yea, Ion - I ‘on’t wanna have to say that. I am manly, I’m -”

“Say it, or Ion fuck you like you want to so badly,” Gildarts demanded. He reached down and grabbed Elfman by the scruff of his neck, shoving him over the edge of the bridge arm rail so his ass was exposed. 

He rested his dick against Elfman’s ass cheek. It was heavy from how hard he was, but he wasn’t going to actually fuck him until he begged for it. 

Elfman squirmed, fighting back, but he quickly gave up. His back arched backward and he bucked his hips back against Gildarts. “Please, I - I wan’ it, I want it now,” 

“Too bad,” Gildarts growled. “You gotta say it, man. Say I’m a bigger man than you, and I’ll fuck you like the lil’ bitch you aare. Don’t tes’ me, I’ll leave you here like this if you ‘ont say it.”

“Fine!” Elfman cried out. “Please, you’re more manly! You a bigger man ‘en me, just fuck me, bro!” 

Gildarts grinned and tapped the head of his cock against Elfman’s hole. He pressed in just an inch, waiting to hear Elfman make some noise. Elfman whined and leaned back into the stretch, trying to force more of his cock inside of him. Gildarts held his ass firmly in two hands, spreading the huge cheeks as he pressed deep inside of Elfman. Elfman groaned as he slid inside. 

Gildarts slowly pushed in and out, enjoying watching Elfman’s ass bounce and his hole stretch around his cock. He sighed as he felt his ass grip him, squeezing him good, just like he’d expected. He groaned as he fucked up into that plush ass. 

Elfman whimpered, his mind completely broken, as he pressed his cheek into the worn wood of the handrail. He was crying out and moaning, begging Gildarts to go faster. 

“Please, please, I want your dick, please, give it t’ me Gildarts,” he moaned, his voice raspy from arousal. 

Gildarts grinned and snapped his hips forward. Elfman moaned and his ass clapped against Gildarts hips. 

Gildarts started up a punishing pace, moving his hips quickly as he pounded Elfman from behind. Elfman’s ass bounced with each stroke, clapping against Gildarts’ hips in an obscenely loud clapping sound. The other man grabbed his cheeks and made them bounce, pulling them apart and letting them go, smacking them lightly as he fucked him so they really made noise. Elfman buried his face in his arms, unable to keep his mouth closed or stop from moaning, instead trying to muffle the sound by biting down on his arm. 

It didn’t do much to muffle the torrent of moans that came from his mouth as every second passed. 

As Gildarts fucked him, he looked up and saw yet another man walking their way. He sped up their pace, grabbing Elfman’s hips and slamming them backwards against his own, just to fuck him harder and make sure he was making an even louder wet slapping sound. Elfman looked up and saw the other man, his face and ears burning with embarrassment. He couldn’t stop all of the noises he was making. He was so embarrassed another person was seeing him like this, his ass clapping and moving obscenely as someone fucked him from behind. 

In that moment, he clenched up from the pleasure and farted on Gildarts’ dick. He clapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment and wished that no one saw him like this, but it was too late. Gildarts was chuckling between panting as he fucked him. 

The other man turned around and ran the other direction, clearly put off from seeing the two men as they were. Elfman groaned, partially from pleasure, partially from feeling absolutely humiliated. 

Their pace slowed down until Gildarts was rolling his hips in slow circles, rubbing the head of his dick against Elfman’s prostate with each stroke. Elfman’s moans grew closer together and higher-pitched the longer Gildarts fucked him. 

“Fuck, your ass is so thick,” Gildarts moaned. “I love this, I love showin’ you who da real man is,” he said. 

Elfman whimpered, trying to move his hips back to get more relief. In reaction, Gildarts just slowed his thrusts down even more, until he was just fully seated inside of Elfman’s ass. He sank all the way inside and only moved slightly, just making him more and more desperate for his cock. 

“Please, please,” Elfman whimpered. He squeezed his thighs together, trying to get more relief. “I need it, I need i’ now, I wanna cum,” he begged, his mind too broken down to keep from saying such embarrassing things. 

“You see now, how I’m da bigger man? How I’m more of man than you’ll eva be?” Gildarts groaned. Elfman squeezed around him, hard, as he grew more and more desperate to cum. 

“Yes, you are!”

“Say it,” Gildarts said between his clenched teeth. 

Elfman tried to reach for his cock, where it hung aching and untouched between his legs. Gildarts smacked his hands out of the way, He grabbed both of his arms around the wrists and held them against the small of his back, using them as handles to keep fucking him untouched. 

“You’re more manly than me! You’re more - you’re more masculine, I promise, just please, please fuck me! Let me cum!”

Gildarts grinned and sped up his pace suddenly. In one hard stroke, he slid all the way outside of Elfman and fucked back into him. He laid his upper body against his broad back, trapping him against the arm railing with his weight. He held him down with his body as he pistoned his hips inside of him, not giving him a moment's relief. 

Elfman cried out, sobbing now as he writhed from pleasure. Gildarts was hitting his prostate with every brutal thrust, and it was driving him crazy. He could almost forget how ashamed he was to say - no, admit - that Gildarts was more masculine than him. It was so good, Gildart’s thick cock fucking deep inside of him, it was completely controlling his mind. 

His orgasm was building up inside of him, and all he could do was cry out and moan loudly no matter how embarrassed he was to hear his own voice that loud and high pitched. 

As he got closer and closer to cumming, two men jovially laughing with one another walked up to the path they were on. When they saw the other two men, their smiles slid off their faces. They looked at one another in disgust and turned around. They shot looks over their shoulders as they walked somewhere else. Elfman squeezed his eyes shut so he didn’t have to see their disgusting expressions. 

Gildarts wrapped an arm around his waist and gripped his cock. He had so much precum his dick was completely slicked up. 

“Oh yeah, you’re all wet for me huh?” Gildarts chuckled directly into Elfman’s ear. “Tha’s what I thought. You love this. You love bein my lil bitch, huh?”

“Yes,” Elfman moaned. “Please!” his voice was cut off with a gasp as Gildarts started jerking him off. 

“I’m goin to fuck you till you cum, then I’m gonna keep fuckin you till I’m satisfied with dat ass,” Gildarts said. 

He kissed Elfman’s neck as he pounded his ass and jerked his cock off. He felt his own orgasm growing, but he was determined to mind break Elfman as thoroughly as possible. He wanted to fuck him until he couldn’t walk anymore. At this point, he was sure his ass would be sore the next morning, and the thought made him groan into Elfman’s neck. 

Elfman’s thighs were shaking as Gildarts played with his cock. He was moaning hard, and he wanted to cum so bad. He squeezed his trembling thighs together, which only made his ass tighter for Gildarts. In turn, he fucked him harder. 

His thumb ran over the head of his cock, rubbing his most sensitive parts with the slickness of his own precum. He rubbed the slit of his cock, stroking up and down his cock with his tight fist. Elfman groaned with the sensation. He bucked between the two sensations - the cock pounding his ass and the tight warmth around his cock. It was all so overwhelming, he could barely catch his breath.

Gildarts let go of his cock and grabbed his ass. He squeezed and pulled apart his cheeks to watch his cock slam inside of Elfman’s huge ass. He ground his cock down until he was abusing his prostate, wringing him dry. 

Elfman moaned loudly and came, hard. “Fuck! Fuck, yes!” he yelled. Elfman's psyche was destroyed by the pleasure of dick. The only thought in his mind was how much further would gildarts plunder his hole. He lost control of his body and was spewing a jet of urine from his large tip. The yellow fluid splashed everywhere and he was getting soaked in his own filth.

His orgasm hit him like a punch in the gut. It wracked through his whole body until he couldn’t take it anymore. His cock twitched between his legs, absolutely spent. 

Gildart kept fucking him. The squeeze of his ass around his cock when Elfman came sent him closer to his own finish line. He kept pounding, making his ass clap loudly until heat started to coil deep in his own stomach. 

He came inside of Elfman’s ass with a grunt, biting down hard on the crook of Elfman’s neck and shoulder. He left a dark mark on his skin with his teeth. He kept pumping until all of his cum had spilled out inside of Elfman’s gorgeous ass. 

He groaned as he pulled out, watching the cum drip out of his used hole. 

Elfman slumped against the railing, his legs completely giving out underneath him. He slid to the ground and landed on his ass with an “Oof.”

Gildarts smirked down at him. He pulled his pants up and did up his buttons, tucking his softening cock back inside. 

Elfman was too exhausted to pull his pants up. They were caught around his ankles, his belt still undone. He wasn’t able to grab them where he was. 

“You betta pull them up, else someone else might see you,” Gildarts warned with a smile. 

Elfman’s face burned with embarrassment. He reached to pull his pants up, but he wasn’t able to do much more than squirm on the ground. When he shifted, he hissed in soreness. His ass was recovering from being used by Gildarts. 

“Can’t you help a brother out?” Elfman asked. 

“Nah, you got it, man! Maybe it’ll help you re-develop your masculinity. Put some meat on your bones!” Gildarts turned around and walked off, just like the player he was. “Thanks fo’ that, Elfman!” he called over his shoulder. “Tha’ was a fun time!”

Elfman covered his face in his hands and bemoaned his own humiliation. He sat there until he could muster up enough strength to pull his pants up. There was still cum dripping onto the backs of his thighs. He felt it dripping, as well as the aching in his ass, as he limped away from the bridge to head back home.


End file.
